


Two Brides and a Groom

by rhapsodyinindigo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyinindigo/pseuds/rhapsodyinindigo
Summary: A wedding! That's all





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this as part of an other fic, but I think it works better as a one off.

No one expects to marry their high school sweetheart but hey, if Riley’s parents could do it she was certain she could to. Lucas asked her and Maya to “Marry” him over a beautiful meal in upstate New York. The mood was perfect when he pulled out a box containing two stunning rings he’d somehow managed to sneak past them. They both said yes, hesitating not at all. The girls soon after bought each other rings that were much nicer and more meaningful than their adolescent friendship ring counterparts. They each bought a ring for Lucas as well, two simple bands that complimented each other, like he always said they did when they stood next to each other.  
Now, in the dressing room of a event hall she fiddles with the hem of her veil in an attempt to get it just so when she hears a knock on the dressing room door.

“Who is it?” she asks, trying to fight the anxiety in her voice.

“It’s your mother” Topanga cheerfully answers as she swings open the door. She takes a look at her daughter, tall and thin in her shimmering white, sweetheart neckline gown and a tear threatens to break lid. “You look so pretty”

“Thanks mama” she smiles

“So, ready to do this?” Topanga asks, brushing a stray hair out of Riley’s face

“More than ready.” Riley chuckles, hugging her mother tightly.

“Here, I want to give you this. Something blue. I know you’re anything but traditional, but some traditions are meaningful, if only because they’re frivolous” Topanga pulls a blue butterfly pin out of her purse and pins it right behind her ear. Riley’s hand reaches up to gently touch the newly pinned hair, taking in the moment. She knew she’d want to hold on to this. The calm moments before the excitement of this big day.

~~~  
A few dressing rooms down in the big hall they rented, Maya anxiously paces the floor, which is easier said than done in a wedding gown. She strokes the end of her hair, a nervous habit of hers. Shawn and Katy watch her from the couch in the corner of the room their brows furrowed.

“You need me to get you something? A horse? Another thousand dollar dress? A glass of water?” Shawn asks in an attempt to bring some humor to the situation. Maya chuckles in response.

“You don’t need to do anything. You’ve done so much more than I could have expected. Thank you.” She smiles, pausing for a moment to look at her parents. “I’m just… nervous and excited”

“Baby girl, you love the two people you’re going to meet at the end of that aisle. You have loved them for a long time and I believe you’re going to keep loving them for a long time. This is a huge step. I could not be more proud of you.” Katy goes on in her warm tone. “So go get em”

Maya smiles, brushing a tear off her cheek. She was more than ready to get to that alter.

~~~  
Lucas Friar leans against the rail of a balcony looking far out on the horizon. He feels at peace. Pappy Joe wordlessly leans next to him and tips his hat. Lucas stands up straight and adjusts his tie before letting out a sigh. Pappy Joe pats him on the shoulder and grins.

“You’re a lucky man Lucas. Don’t you ever forget that” He says before leaving just as quietly as he came in. Lucas remained on the balcony for a moment before adjusting his tie and checking his watch. The seconds seem to be ticking by extremely slowly, and all he wants is to be up at that altar and watch the women he planned to spend the rest of his life with walk down it.

~~~  
He arrives at the end of the aisle first, the procession is a heartwarming mix of old friends and relatively new friends. Zay is Lucas’s best man obviously. His other groomsmen are friends from back home in Texas. Riley and Maya always promised to be each others maids of honor but that plan went out the window when they decided to marry each other. Riley asked Isadora to be her maid of honor over coffee that had become their regular thing and Maya asked Farkle in her typical nonchalant way. It meant the world to her when he said yes.

Words cannot accurately describe how it feels to see the loves of your life walk down the aisle. In fact, as Lucas stands watching his brides walk side by side next to Corey and Shawn all he can think is “wow!” to the tune of here comes the bride. He is absolutely floored by the way they look. Riley’s sweetheart neckline ball gown makes her look like the princess he always knew she was. Her hair is swept into a soft updo with gentle brunette curls cascading in front of her face. Maya was an absolute vision as well. Her usually laid back hair is still down, but perfectly coiffed into an old hollywood style with her veil falling over her face. She’s wearing a dress that hugs her curves and compliments her petite frame. They look like the pictures in the wedding magazines they made Lucas look over in preparation for their big day. When they finally reach him is when he realizes just how big the grin on his face is.

“Hey” he whispers to them, leaning forward a little bit. They match his grin with their own. The master of ceremonies goes through the motions up until the vows. In true Riley fashion, she insisted they all write their own. Lucas takes a deep breath as Zay hands him a copy of his carefully crafted vows.

“I’ve thought about this day for a very long time. Possibly longer than the two of you because I sat on this proposal for over two months before I asked y’all. Two months! Do you know how long that is to hold two very beautiful rings in my pocket? I’ve known you two since middle school, and even though you two have known each other for nearly all your lives you never made me feel like I wasn’t a part of them. You both agreed in high school that Maya and Riley were more important than Riley and Lucas and my god am I so grateful we connected the dots. Our triad is so much stronger than our triangle. I am in love with you both, and am so thrilled to be standing here and proclaiming this in front of everyone we know. I cannot wait to start the rest of my life with you” He finishes with a smile and whispers “your turn” to Maya.

“Whatever Huckleberry said right back at yah” she winks and does finger guns at Lucas, Farkle hands her her own vows sheepishly “Just kidding guys. I wrote some stuff for once. Here it goes. Sometimes you get lucky and walk in the right window, or see the right guy on the subway. And sometimes those relationships last a while. Through middle school, high school, even college. I am prepared to make this relationship last a lifetime. I have never wanted to succeed at anything more than I’ve wanted to succeed at this. I am beyond overjoyed to be here with you and to be holding Riley’s hand so tight I’m sure she’s lost feeling in it by now. I am amazed at both of your strength and resilience and am absolutely thrilled to be with you for better and for worse.”

They made the mistake of letting Riley go last and she is already blubbering by this point.  
“I’m sorry, those were just really beautiful things” she wipes tears from her cheeks. Isadora hands her a tissue and pats her shoulder. “Ok, I think I can do this! I have been in love with both of you since I laid eyes on you. Even if I didn’t know at such young ages that I would be here and ready to spend the rest of my life with you I like to think my soul smiled when I met you. My soul is definitely smiling right now. I have never felt happier than I am when I’m sitting between you two on the couch talking about the future together. I can imagine a thousand ways that I want to spend my life, but in all of them I am next to you two. In every story, you are my extraordinary relationship” she finishes and tears roll down her face.

“You may now kiss the brides!” The master of ceremonies declares and the triad is a flurry of kissing and excitement. Their friends and family cheer as they practically run down the aisle to get ready for the reception.


End file.
